Not all Teams Are Perfect
by SuperWolf1967
Summary: Carly escaped and thought she would never see Kaleb again but she was wrong. She got away, changed her name and joined a vampire hunting team. The only real friends she's had since she was ten. Carly aka Violet and her friends were hunting Katherine Pierce when the man she loves is taken captive. Will she save him and get away or will she be faced with her worst nightmare?
1. Prologue

I tried to run, to hide, but he was so much faster. I ran into the dark wood jumping, dodging, and sliding past logs, bushes, and trees. But I kept looking behind to see if he was following so I didn't notice the giant fallen tree blocking my path. I fell face first, cutting my leg as it scraped against the tree, causing blood to stain the leaves.

"I can smell you!" He yelled as I got to my feet ready to run, but as I turned he suddenly appeared in front of me. His eyes glowed in the light of moon and it scared me half to death.

"You're my best friend, please you don't want to do this." I said backing up.

"Oh, I think I do." He said extending his fangs and he walked forward.

"She is controlling you. You need to snap out of it and take control." I said backing up into an old oak tree as he came face to face with me.

"No one is controlling me, I'm doing this all on my own." He said stroking my hair with one hand and smiling to show off his long, sharp canines.

"This isn't you. You're kind, brave, thoughtful, and it might be too late to say it, but I love you. If you're going to kill me do it fast, so I don't have to see the monster you've become." I said turning my head to the side revealing my neck. He tried to hold back his fangs, but he was overpowered and seconds later I felt excruciating pain. Instead of struggling I put my arms around his chest and I fell into darkness...


	2. Chapter One

The team consisted of five members: Mac, Jared, Jessica, Mark, and myself. Mac wanted to make the vampires go extinct. He believed vampires were vermin that needed to be squashed underneath his boot and nothing more. Jared was the leader of the group and only killed vampires that deserved it. If the vampires were leaving humans alone, he'd leave them alone. He got into this business because he lost his sister to a vampire years ago and he never got over that pain. He hunts and kills the evil bloodsuckers so no more innocents are killed like his sister was.

Jessica just wanted to kick some butt. She loved a good fight and vampires were her enemy. Mark joined the team to find the vampire who killed his family. He was only 10 when a vampire entered his home disguised as a pizza man. The vampire drank his entire family dry, while leaving him to suffer. Maybe it was so he could tell the story or maybe he had other ideas.

Then there's me; the girl with nowhere else to go. My name is Violet and I have been hunting vampires for a few years. I have great tracking skills and I'm pretty good with a sword. Together we kill the evil bloodsuckers while protecting the townspeople.

"Violet? Violet!" Yelled Jared

"I'm up. I'm up." I said jumping in my seat.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Katherine is going to attack. She has been killing around this area for weeks and her pattern says she'll kill tonight." Said Jared as the others grouped around the table.

"Then let's go get her. We can't keep sitting on our hands, letting her kill innocent people. Let's grab our weapons and take her down." Said Mac

"We can't just go in swinging when we don't have all the information. Getting killed will not help the situation. We need a plan before we do anything reckless." Said Mark

"I say we do it. We know where she is going to be and this might not happen again. She is a pain and getting rid of her is a good thing for everyone." Said Jessica

"I mean if she is following the schedule she usually does then she'll be at Hemlock Park, giving us the cover to take her down. A plan is important, but if we have the chance to take her down we should take it. If we don't, she could get away again." I said standing up pointing at the map draped over the table.

"Raise your hand if you agree with Violet." Said Jared as both Mac and Jessica raised their hands.

"I don't think this is such a good idea guys. We all know what she is capable of and how many people she's killed. I don't think we are prepared for this fight, not yet at least." Said Mark

"Mark stop being a sissy and take chances." Said Mac

"I do take chances, but not when there's a chance of death." Yelled Mark

"Okay, okay everybody calm down. I am team leader and I say we go after her. We have the weapons and man force. This monster has been killing for months and it needs to stop." Said Jared

"It's not a good idea." Said Mark

"Then you can stay here." Said Jessica as everyone ran toward our van except me and Mark.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I just have a horrible feeling about tonight. One of the worst I've had in awhile." Said Mark stopping to look down at me. Ever since his family died he'd have these feelings and usually they were right.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise." I said giving him a hug.

"I'm not so sure." Said Mark hugging her back.

"It's fine, come on." I said grabbing his hand as I pulled him out the door. We loaded up the van with weapons and headed off. We left just before dark as that was the time Katherine liked to hunt the most.

For the past few months Katherine has been attacking the innocent. Most try to hide their victims, but she liked the whole world to see. The cops were covering it up as animal attacks which everyone knew was completely false. She rotates between Hemlock park, the Mystic Grill and the woods near the old graveyard. Each night leaving a body or two in her path.

Someone needed to make Katherine pay and I guess it had to be us. When we arrived at the park we all took our weapons of choice and headed out. Me and Jared went right and Mac, Jessica, and Mark went left hoping to cover more ground; that was our first mistake. Splitting up always ended in tragedy.

"Do you think we'll find her?" I asked

"I hope so." Said Jared, "I hate seeing innocent people die. It sickens me that these creatures would be so vicious. So cruel to the beings they used to be."

"We can be quite kind if you stay on our good side." Said Katherine as Jared turned to see a horrific sight. Katherine had her arm wrapped around my neck, not tight enough to choke me, but close enough. With the flick of her wrist she could end my existence and I wouldn't have time to think a single thought. I knew fighting wasn't gonna do anything and Katherine knew it too.

The others searched the rest of the park and then headed toward us. When they got to us they saw Katherine trapping me with her grasp. Mac, Jessica, and Mark came to a halt with worry. Mac pointing his knife at Katherine, Jessica readied her nunchucks, and Mark kept his swords at bay. He knew attacking was stupid, but the others weren't thinking ahead.

"Let her go!" Screamed Jared pointing his shotgun full of wooden bullets at Katherine's head.

"Do you really think I'm scared of some wooden bullets? I have been alive for 500 years and I have fought my fair share of hunters. Nothing you do will frighten me and besides with her in my grasp you won't hurt me; you can't hurt me." Said Katherine stroking my hair with her free arm.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna try!" Yelled Mac

"Mac, don't!" Yelled Mark as Mac ran at Katherine. She smirked as he approached and tried to knock her back. When he was in arm's reach Katherine grabbed his collar and threw him into the air. Mac shot backward smacking his back into the ruff bark of an oak tree. Mac then plummeted 5ft to the ground; he was alive, but barely.

"Mac!" Yelled Jessica running to his side.

"Little party tricks aren't going to fool me and nothing as stupid as that." Said Katherine smiling an evil grin.

"Take me instead." Said Mark taking a few steps forward. He dropped his swords into the freshly watered grass. It was still damp from the evening sprinklers. His swords fell without sound as he put his hands up in surrender.

"No." I gasped as Katherine tightened her grip on my throat.

"I already lost everything I love, but I won't lose you, I can't." Said Mark taking another step forward.

"Jared, stop him." I gasped but Jared stood still keeping his gun pointed at Katherine.

"What makes you any better than she is?" Asked Katherine

"My blood is sweeter." Said Mark

"Don't." I said struggling in her arms.

"Oh, really?" Asked Katherine

"I'll prove it." Said Mark taking out a small dagger from his pocket and sliding it across his wrist. The moment his blood hit air, Katherine threw me at Jared and grabbed Mark's arm. She slowly licked the blood off and knew he was the one, he was perfect. She could've just run with him there, but she liked playing with her food. Katherine took hold of his hand and started to crush it so he'd fall to his knees.

"Let him go!" I said pointing a sword at her neck.

"Violet, don't." Said Mark

"Why?" I asked

"Because you deserve to live more than I do. Now get Mac out of here and don't look back. Get out of here while you still have a chance. Please, Violet." Said Mark looking up at Jared as Katherine circled him, still holding his broken hand.

"I'm not leaving you." I said as Jared ran to Mac and Jessica.

"Can you get him to the van?" Asked Jared

"I think so." Said Jessica

"Then both of you get to the van and stay there. Get him comfortable so I can look at him. We will be there soon." Said Jared

"I'll do my best." Said Jessica carrying/dragging Mac out of sight.

"I'm not leaving you, even if it gets me killed. Now like I said before, let him go." I said

"And if I refuse?" Asked Katherine

"Then you get chock full of wooden bullets." Said Jared rejoining Violet's side. He pointed his gun at Katherine, turning the safety off.

"Then you'll shoot him." Said Katherine pulling Mark to his feet, so he'd block her body like a shield.

"Oh, I'm a pretty good shot." Said Jared as Mark moved fast enough for him to put a bullet in Katherine's forehead. She then dropped Mark and went straight for Jared.

"Now you've pissed me off." Said Katherine as she grabbed Jared by the throat. Before she decided to do anything with him, he put his gun to her stomach and shot all the rounds he had left.

"You mess up my face then my new shirt, I am going to enjoy this." Said Katherine biting into Jared's neck. He tried to get her off, but he had no weapon and no plan. I helped Mark to his feet as she attacked him. I wanted to get Mark out of there, but he said that Jared was more important. So I ran at her with my blade in hand. When I got close enough I shoved the blade straight through her back, barely missing Jared.

"You hunter's are fucking annoying." Said Katherine as she pulled the sword out, dropping it next to Jared's weak body.

"Violet, get Jared and run. I can handle her by myself." Said Mark

"Yeah, run puny little girl." Said Katherine

"I'm not puny!" I yelled grabbing my sword when she disappeared.

"I think you are and I think you know it too." Said Katherine knocking me to the ground. I started to stand as she knocked the sword out of my hand and threw me 20ft back onto the dirt. I slammed hard into the soil, but I still had the strength to rise again. I got to my feet ready to fight, but before I could counter she was gone and so was Mark.


	3. Chapter Two

"Jared? Jared?! You need to stay with me okay. You're gonna be fine." I said holding some cloth over his wound. After Mark and Katherine disappeared I got Jared to his feet and dragged him to the van. When we arrived Jessica helped me get him inside. She drove toward our base as I kept pressure on Jared's wound. A few minutes before arriving Mac regained consciousness. Mac noticed Jared's condition and helped us carry him inside. We pushed off the map and whatever else was on the main table, laying Jared flat.

"Get me a needle, thread, and washcloth." I said as Jessica and Mac scurried around finding all my materials.

"He's gonna die, isn't he?" Asked Jessica as I threaded the needle.

"He will if I don't close that wound." I said as I started to stitch the wound closed. Jared moved a bit when the needle went into his skin, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Once I completely stitched him up, I wiped away the blood. He looked like hell, but at least he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"He isn't waking up." Said Mac

"You don't think I know that." I said pulling up my sleeve.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jessica

"The bleeding stopped, but he doesn't have enough to keep him functioning. If we don't do something soon he will die. He needs a transfusion and I have blood to spare." I said

"How do you know your blood will work?" Asked Jessica

"I have O-, it'll work." I said grabbing a syringe and jabbing it into my arm. I have always had a fear of needles, but for a friend I would do anything. Once it was filled to the brim I found Jared's vein and injected my blood into his bloodstream.

"How many do you have to fill before he's gonna be okay?" Asked Mac

"Depends on how deep the vampire bites the victim and how much they take. Some just drink a little and the victim will be okay, but sometimes they bite too deep and if without treatment, the victim will bleed out. Katherine bit deep into his artery so without the transfusion his heart will stop." I said starting to fill a second syringe.

"Sounds like your talking from experience." Said Jessica

"I like to know my enemy." I said

"Oh, that makes sense." Said Mac as Jessica nodded in agreement. The problem with Mac and Jessica is that they were good fighters, but not the brightest knowledge wise. If they noticed my expression they would know I was lying.

"Or because I've had the same thing happen to me." I whispered to myself as I injected the second syringe into Jared's arm.

* * *

Mark woke up in a cave of sorts. He was cold and his hand ached from Katherine's grasp. He tried to move his arms, but they were chained to the stone. Mark struggled to snap the chains, but they were too thick. He heard a scoff from across the room, causing him to look up and notice Katherine for the first time, "Where am I?"

"In a place none of your friends can find you. You'll be with me for a very long time. You and I will have a wonderful time together." Said Katherine as she stroked Mark's cheek while he flinched away.

"You don't know my friends, they're smarter than you think. Even with no crumbs to follow they will find a way. We don't abandon each other." Said Mark

"I don't know your friends, but I do know that it will take great skill to find you. I didn't hide you in some basement, Mark. Unless they know the town and have weeks to search, they won't find you." Said Katherine

"Why didn't you kill me? If you wanted to proof a point, why didn't you?" Asked Mark

"I am pretending to be a good guy now and I need someone I can feed from so some people trust me. I mean would you trust me if I was leaving bodies all over the place, no. I am trying to be a good vampire, at least until I get what I want. You are perfect for what I need, Mark; something special." Said Katherine.

"So you're gonna use me as a personal blood bag?" Asked Mark

"That's the idea. Something about your blood is just so delectable. Last time I smelled blood this good was 1864. You are perfect for a personal blood bag. It'll be like desert for every meal." Said Katherine extending her fangs.

"Well, I never agreed to be your juice box." Said Mark spitting on Katherine's face. She closed her eyes and wiped the residue from her cheek. She took the spit and rubbed it on Mark's shirt. After her face was clean, she looked at him with anger.

"You know that is just rude." Said Katherine as she banged Mark's head against the stone. Then she grabbed his hair so he'd look her in the eyes, "You are one brave human. Most give in, but you fight me. I usually don't have food that fights back, it's adorable. Giving yourself up for your friends was even sweeter."

"I'd rather die than see the people I care about get killed. Is there something wrong with that?" Said Mark

"There's nothing wrong with that, but you know what I think?" Asked Katherine

"I don't care what you think." Said Mark

"I think you have one scary crack in your wall. I can sense it all over you; your guilt, your loss, and your anger reeks. It seeps out of you like blood from a bad cut. If you don't patch it up soon, you'll be consumed by it. It'll build until you explode." Said Katherine

"You know nothing about me." Said Mark

She let go of his hair, but she continued to talk, "Do you know why some humans have sweeter blood than others? Why some are sweeter, while others are bland?"

"Why?" Asked Mark sarcastically.

"Because of pain and guilt. Not like losing your job, or when you lose your pet cat. It's like someone around you being murdered; someone close to you. Guilt and pain from these kind of tragedies are what make the blood sweet.

What I wonder is what happened to Violet to make her so filled with agony? She had to of went through something that almost killed her. I smelled your crew when they came close, the tall one had guilt that was sweet, but not as much as hers. You lost everything so you are like a double chocolate cake and she is just chocolate. So whatever happened, she went through something awful. I wonder what it is..." Said Katherine

"If you touch her so help me…" Said Mark trying to struggle against his chains.

"How would you be able to stop me if you're stuck down here? I could go kill her right now and you would be able to do nothing. You couldn't save her even if you tried." Asked Katherine

"I might not be able to do anything, but I know Violet. She will go down swinging and she won't back down. If Violet gets the chance, she'll rip you to shreds." Said Mark

"Maybe one day we can test that, but for now I have business to take care of." Said Katherine as she turned to leave, but then she remembered something, "Before I leave and drink from you, I want to let in on a little secret. She loves you too."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Mark

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Said Katherine as her fangs extended and she got closer to Mark.

"She does...awww." Said Mark as Katherine's teeth pierced his skin. It felt like a thousand needles stabbing him in the same spot, all at once. He could feel every movement she made with her teeth and could feel each drop of blood leave his skin. When he was weak, she lifted her mouth.

"You taste even better than I thought." Said Katherine wiping her mouth as Mark fell to his knees, "I will be back tomorrow night to feed so until then enjoy the darkness."

"She loves me…" Whispered Mark as Katherine disappeared and all the candles went out. He smiled a weak smile as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Asked Mac leaning against the door frame. I was scuttling around my room collecting weapons and other supplies I was going to need in a duffel bag. I tried to ignore him, but he wasn't leaving.

"I am going to go get Mark back." I said zipping my bag.

"How do you know he's even alive?" Asked Mac

"I'd know if was he dead. So please, move out of my way." I said

"I'm not letting you go alone. I might not be the smartest, but I know this is a bad idea. We couldn't take her down as a group, going alone is suicide. I know he's your best friend, but is he worth it? Is he worth dying for?" Said Mac

"Yes, he is worth dying for. Besides Jared is barely conscious and if you come Jessica will follow. Please let me go and don't tell anybody where I'm going. I have the best chance of getting him back, please..." I said pushing past him.

"You know you're probably headed into a trap, right?" Said Mac

"Yeah, well I am going to take my chances. If I don't return in a few days come after me. Tell the others I went to visit family or something. Don't let them know until me coming back looks bleak, okay?" I said

"I won't promise anything." Said Mac as I slammed the door behind me.


	4. Chapter Three

After Katherine left Mark, she headed to the Salvatore's house. If she was gonna team up with them she had to stay on their good side. Katherine strode through the front door of the boarding house to find Stefan waiting in the living room, "Where were you?"

"Just getting a snack. No need to worry about me, mom." Said Katherine as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Leaving bodies as usual?" Asked, Stefan, with annoyance.

"Actually, I've stopped leaving bodies everywhere. Now that Klaus knows I'm here I need to be careful. Besides, I am trying to be a better person. I got my myself a donor and everything. I am turning a new leaf." Said Katherine

"You found someone willing to give their blood to you? I highly doubt that." Said Stefan

"I wouldn't say they gave to me willingly, but at least I'm not leaving dead bodies around town anymore. You should be happy, Stefan. I've stopped tainting your town and scaring people. Isn't that what you wanted?" Said Katherine

"You have some serious issues, you know that? Humans are not just toys for you to play with, Katherine. They have friends, families, and lives of their own. Humans have a right to not be used as juice boxes. What is wrong with you?" Asked Stefan

"I just use all my abilities to the max. I kill like we are supposed to. We need blood to survive, Stefan. If you didn't realize that. The only reason you aren't like me is Elena. Without her you'd be the ripper you are meant to be." Said Katherine

"Whatever, Katherine." Said Stefan

A breeze hit Katherine and Stefan as Damon appeared. He landed on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on his lap, "Did I miss the good part where you girls slap fight? That is always my favorite part of this soap opera."

"Actually we were just finished." Said Stefan disappearing

"What's with him?" Asked Katherine flopping on the couch opposite of Damon.

"He's all emotional because Elena's in danger again. He always gets like this when Elena's at risk. I think he enjoys brooding because I don't think I have ever caught him not doing so; it's weird." Said, Damon, throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"What are we gonna do about the Klaus problem? Since he is an original vampire and all. I don't mean sound bleak, but if we don't do something soon we're all screwed. He isn't someone to piss off and I'd like him to leave as soon as possible." Asked Katherine

"You're the reason he's even here I'd thought you'd be in the wind by now." Said Damon

"The more people on my side the better. Besides I have stopped killing which will hopefully hide my tracks. I am trying to be a better vampire and all that." Said, Katherine, stealing the popcorn bowl.

"Do you have a donor? I've been feeding on blood bags for weeks and it's not as good as the fresh stuff. It's disgusting. I hate eating like this, but Stefan and Elena want me to change my ways. They don't understand who I am and that feeding live is what I do." Asked Damon

"Yes in fact I do. My donor is from the local vampire hunting team and man is he delicious. He sacrificed himself for his friends it was quite adorable. He's chained up and ready to be fed on. Would you like to try him?" Asked Katherine

"I'd love to." Said Damon as they both disappeared.

* * *

I retraced our steps to the field Mark disappeared from. Luckily, I memorized Katherine's shoe type and followed her tracks to the edge of the wood. She backed up to the tree line and then turned to run using her vampire speed. Unlike in movies vampire's feet do touch the ground when they run and that means they leave footprints. I followed the tracks for almost twenty minutes when I hit an entrance, the entrance to the tunnels.

There are miles and miles of tunnels under Mystic Falls, damp and pitch black. I pulled my flashlight out and made my way into the darkness. Even if I got in that doesn't mean I'd find my way out. All the tunnels look the same and twist and twist all around, but I have to find Mark, I have to. If I don't I could lose him and that is not an option.

"I brought a friend with me. I didn't think you would mind." Said, Katherine, as Mark looked up at them. The other vampire next to Katherine wasn't someone he recognized, but that meant he was good at hiding who he was. Mark knew what was coming so he tried his best to stand.

"I can smell him from here. You weren't kidding when you said he smelled delicious. My mouth is watering just thinking about it. You never disappoint when it comes to food, Katherine. That is something I've always praised you for." Said, Damon, with a smile.

"Have a taste, he can't do anything about it anyway. He's there for the taking." Said, Katherine, as Damon sped up to Mark.

"My friends will come for me. They will end your sorry existence and make the world a better place. They will end you as painfully as they can and I will be by their side. You'll scream in agony and we will watch you burn." Said, Mark, struggling against the chains.

"Haha, very heroic hunter, but you see your the one chained up while we are standing strong. You should be worried about the now and not the what ifs. Do you mind? I haven't eaten all day." Said, Damon, as he sank his fangs into Mark's neck.

"Ahhh!" Screamed, Mark, as pain surged throughout his body. Katherine biting him hurt, but Damon's bite was on a whole other level. The pain was 10 times worse, maybe because he was a man or maybe because he was being rough; for whatever reason, it hurt a whole lot more. By the time Damon lifted his mouth Mark could barely breathe.

"Mark…" I, whispered, as I looked around the corner at this horrific sight. When I arrived, Katherine and the other just arrived as well. All I had to do was wait till they left and then I could get him out of there. I just hope the vampires leave before they sense my presence because then things are going to get difficult.

"You creatures sicken me. All of you are evil, heartless monsters. We have lives just like you and if you didn't hunt for sport we wouldn't be hunting you. If you just left us alone you wouldn't have to be scared. All of you choose to be the bad guy and it makes me want to tear you apart." Said, Mark, trying to stand on his wobbly feet.

"Not all of us are monsters. Some try to be better people, but we are not those people. It is our nature to kill, that's what we do. Humans are the only way to keep us nourished and happy. Deciding to not kill is like deciding to stop breathing, you can't." Said Damon

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me, I turned around faced with Katherine. She grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. She moved her face near my neck and up to my ear, "If your gonna hide find a better hiding spot. I could sense you the minute you opened your mouth."

"Well, I thought my spot was pretty good. Since you are an idiot, I didn't think you'd be able to find me. I'm surprised, you're smarter than I thought." I, said, struggling in Katherine's grip as she tightened her grasp.

She brought me and my bag into the cave, while never loosening her grip, "Look who I found sneaking around in the tunnels. She's smarter than I expected her to be. I didn't think anyone of your friends would find you, especially this fast. It's fantasizing."

"Violet?" Asked Mark

"It's gonna be fine. I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise." I, said, reaching into my pocket with my other hand. Luckily, I prepared for this and put a gift in my jacket. Something the vampires will be sure to love.

"Another hunter trying to save her friend, how adorable. It will be even sweeter when we kill you." Said, Damon, with a of recognition.

"Trying is not the word I would use." I, said, throwing a smoke bomb at the floor. The room filled with vervain smoke which caused the vampires to fall over, coughing. Katherine let go of my arm so I snuck through the haze to Mark's side. I got one couf off and started on the other as someone pulled me into the smoke.

"Violet!" Yelled, Mark, as he struggled with the other couf. I looked up at the man who was holding me down and that's when I recognized him. By the looks of it he recognized me too. I slowly reached for the stake in my other pocket as he stared at me.

"Carly?" Asked Damon

"It's Violet now." I, said, as I grabbed ahold of my stake and stabbed him right through the stomach. I threw him off of me as I got to my feet. The haze faded to reveal Katherine and her arm around Mark's neck.

"Let him go!" I, yelled, unsheathing my sword. I threw the case across the room and I pointed my sharpened blade at Katherine. This time I wasn't going to lose.

"Do you notice that we are in the same situation as yesterday? Except this time you're outnumbered and screwed. You aren't getting Mark, Violet. He is too good to lose. I have a plan for him and that plan doesn't include you." Said, Katherine, disappearing with Mark as Damon stayed behind.

"Where did she just take him?" I, asked, pointing my blade at Damon. He got to his feet, pulling the stake out and throwing it onto the floor. He wiped his hand on his shirt and smiled.

"I don't know where she took him. I'm not friends with Katherine, I hate her actually. I only came here because I was starving and killing is off limits at the moment. They could be anywhere by now, who knows. Katherine could've taken him anywhere." Said Damon

"I know you know where she took him. Otherwise you would've gone after her when she ran. You're letting someone control you and how you feed? That's a first." I, said, as we circled each other.

"No one controls me." Said, Damon, as he ran at me. Before I could react he knocked my sword from my hand and pushed me up against the stone. He held my arms and legs down so I couldn't get free.

"That's not what it sounds like to me. You are not killing because someone told you too. Sounds like you're being controlled to me. What else would you call it?" I said

"You've learned a lot since the last time we met. Annoying people, Sword fighting, and tracking. It's clever and I'm impressed." Said Damon

"Last time we met your teeth were in my neck so yeah I've learned a thing or two since then." I said

"You were my favorite. Out of all the people they had stowed away you were always the best tasting." Said, Damon, smiling evilly.

"Are you going to kill me or just stare?" I asked

"I have something else in mind." Said, Damon, as they both vanished.


	5. Chapter Four

"You let her do what?!" Yelled, Jared, almost punching a hole in a nearby wall. He wanted to break something or someone. She shouldn't have gone alone, she shouldn't have risked it.

Violet was strong, but she would be devoured going against a vampire on her own. He couldn't afford to lose a member of his team, especially a friend. Someone should've woken him up, even in a weak state he could've helped. He knew Violet had to get Mark back, but she should've brought backup. She should've waited.

"Violet wanted to go get him on her own. She said she had a better shot than any of us and that she needed to do this. Violet can do this, I know she can. Besides you were unconscious, I still wasn't feeling 100%, and Jessica needed to stay incase one of us got worse. We didn't have much of a choice." Said Mac

"Do you know where she went? If we know that we might be able to track her from there. The sooner she has someone by her side the less chance she'll be killed. I am not in the mood to lose another friend tonight. Where is she?" Asked, Jared, wobbling to the table.

"She probably went to the last place we saw Mark; Hemlock park. From there she probably tracked Katherine's footprints or other clue." Said Jessica

"Well then let's go save them both." Said, Jared, as Mac stood in his way.

"Jared, you aren't well enough to rescue them. You are wobbling and you just woke up a few minutes ago. You don't have the strength, let alone the ability to fight against anything. If you go out there you're done for." Said Mac

"Her blood saved my life and I'm willing to use my blood to save hers. Now you can stay here or you can help me get her back. Either way I am leaving and nothing you do will change my mind." Said, Jared, cocking his gun.

* * *

"Where am I Damon?" I, asked, as we appeared in the middle of a bedroom. It was spacey and had a rich air to it. Not something I could ever afford, but it looked nice. It looked like a room from a movie.

"My humble abode. The place where the magic happens, haha." Said, Damon, as I realized this was his bedroom. I wanted to get out of there even faster, but I knew Damon wouldn't let me until he felt like it. I might be confident, but I'm not stupid. You don't piss off a vampire, especially one that can help you.

"I didn't know you stayed in a place long enough to have a room; let alone a house. I thought you killed as much as you wanted and then when you got bored you'd move on. Damon, this is out of character for you." I, said, looking around the big bedroom.

He ran and pinned me to the wall as his face got real close to mine, "I can own a house, if I want to own a house. I have lived a long time and I have lived in a lot of places. Something I have not forgotten is the place I call home and this is that place. Whenever I had nowhere else to go, I would stay here. I am not an animal, Carly."

"My name is Violet now, Damon. I'm surprised you have the compassion to remember your home. As I remember you only care about feeding, sex, and being a total jackass." I said

"I've changed." Said Damon

"You changing is a miracle. I knew you for almost five years and you never changed, what happened now? What made you want to change?" I, asked, recognizing the look in his eyes, "You're in love with someone, aren't you? You're trying to be better for her."

"Well Carly, your ability to guess someone's feelings hasn't 're right, I do love someone and she wants me to be this good guy. She's also in love with someone else and she has no idea about my feelings. So since I can't have her, the least I can do is protect her." Said Damon

"Does she know you and Katherine attacked Mark? What would she think if she found out you fed on a human?" I, said, as he wrapped his hand around my throat, "Good guys don't hurt people, monsters do. What is she gonna think of you when she finds out?"

He looked at me for a few moments while keeping his hand around my throat. He looked at me and his pupils widened, "She isn't going to find out. I was hungry and Katherine offered. I haven't killed in months and these blood bags are blan. I took my chance to eat something with flavor."

"Your compulsion doesn't work on me, remember? I have a strong will and all that." I said ripping his hand away, "If you would excuse me, I have to go save that feedbag you fed on, for flavor. He's my friend and I don't abandon my friends. Please, move out of my way."

"I can't let you do that." Said, Damon, stepping in front of my path. I tried going left then he'd follow and vice versa. I slapped him and he grabbed my wrist, "I need your help."

Damon waited till I promised I wouldn't hit him again and then he took a photo out of his back pocket. He unfolded the picture and handed it to me. When I saw the face in the image my heart raced and my hands became shaky, "Why are you showing me a picture of Kaleb?"

"His real name is Klaus. He wants to do a ritual and he's in town." Said, Damon, as I dropped the photo from my sweaty hand. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't.

"Does he know I'm here?" I, asked, interrupting him. Kaleb or Klaus was one of the vampires who captured me. He's the one that fed from me the most and he's one that killed my parents. Klaus was my worst nightmare and even the thought of him made me scared half to death.

"No, he's not after you. From what I know he has no idea your in town at all. Instead he is trying to complete a sacrifice, killing one vampire, one werewolf, and my brother's girlfriend." Said Damon

"Why does he need to sacrifice them?" I asked

"He's part werewolf and to unlock that side of him he needs to kill all three. If he doesn't, then he'll be stuck with his werewolf side locked away. Klaus wants to unlock it so he can be powerful; stronger than any other being known to man." Said Damon

I clutched my own hand and tried to slow my heartbeat, "He's part werewolf? How is that even possible? I didn't think you could be a vampire and werewolf."

"I don't know how, but I need your help to stop him. You know Klaus better than any of us and that is an advantage we need. He will kill people I actually like and I do not want that to happen. I know I treated you like crap in the past, but if you help me I promise to keep my hands off you." Said Damon

"I can't be captured, Damon. I will not go through that torture ever again. I want him to suffer I really do, but I can't take the chance of being taken. I just can't." I said trying move past him again.

"If you help us I promise you won't be taken." Said Damon

"If he finds me there is nothing you can do. He fed on me for 10 years, Damon. I was one of his favorites and when I escaped, it really pissed him off. If he finds me, he'll kill me or worse. I have been hiding for almost 5 years and I am not ready to die." I said

Damon got closer and put his hands on my shoulders. When I was captured Damon would feed on me often, but at least he tried to make me feel better afterward. He was a dick, but he had his moments, "Please, we need all the help we can get and if we take him down then no one else will get hurt. Then you can live your life without having to look over your shoulder."

"If I help, do you promise to let Mark go? I don't want others getting hurt because of me. Please." I asked with pleading eyes.

Damon removed his hands from my shoulders and looked at me with a serious look, "I promise to let him go. He will be released and returned to the park Katherine took him from. To prove my words, we can go get him right now."

"Wait, what…" I began as Damon picked me up. Before I could detest he was already running. One second we were in his bedroom and in the next second we were in the basement. Once safely stopped I struggled out of grasp as he smiled. I flipped him the bird and his smile widened even further.

I turned the corner and found them. Katherine was shoving Mark in a jail cell looking room. His neck covered in dry blood and his eyes weak. She was treating him like a prisoner which made my blood boil. Damon turned the corner at the same time as me and he spoke first, "Let him go, Katherine."

She and Mark turned to look in our direction. Katherine noticed my presence and became confused, "Why the change of heart? Little while ago you wanted to feed on him as much as I did. You want to switch her out for him? I wouldn't mind, she looks just as delicious."

"Violet?" Asked, Mark, weakly

"It's okay, Mark. You're gonna be okay." I said

"Let him go, Katherine. No one needs to get hurt and if you want Stefan to trust you, then you need to stop. He doesn't like hurting innocent people and biting someone against their will isn't gonna get on his good side. Let the human go." Said Damon

"But he is just so delicious…" Said, Katherine, smelling Mark's neck. Her fangs extended and grazed her teeth against his skin, "Why are you taking the hunter's side? What happened in only a short while?"

"If you let him go, I'll help you take down Klaus." I blurted out. Katherine looked at me with a puzzled look, mostly likely at mention of Klaus' name.

"Violet, dont help them. Don't let them win." Said, Mark, as he passed out from exhaustion.

"How do you know that name?" Asked, Katherine, appeared in front of me. She scanned me up and down with a predator glance. You could see the interest and anger all over her face. Part of her wanted to kill me and another part wanted to know more.

Damon put his hand in-between us and pushed Katherine back a few inches. He made sure she couldn't get at me and then he spoke, "She personally knows Klaus. We can use her to help us, Katherine. You need to trust me and understand her importance."

"I also personally know Klaus. I knew him for a over a year, so how can a hunter help?" Asked, Katherine, with a hint of snark.

"I knew him for ten years and I know him very well. I know where he likes to live, I know the names of some of his friends, and I know what he likes to drink. If you let my friend go, I can be a good asset for you." I said

"Katherine, do you want a good snack or do you want to get rid of Klaus?" Asked, Damon, as Katherine thought for a few moments.

"Fine, take him. You people are so unfun." Said, Katherine, disappearing as she threw Mark at me. He was still unconscious so I laid him down on my lap. Damon walked around Mark and crouched down beside him.

"Feed him your blood." I said

"Carly…" Said Damon

"Please, I can't lose him." I said as Damon looked at me then Mark. He swore quietly under his breath as he rolled up his sleeve. He slowly bit into his own wrist, wincing at the pain. Famon then moved his wrist over Mark's mouth, but as he did Mark turned away.

"Mark, you need to drink if you want to live. You have lost a lot of blood in a short while and if you don't drink, you'll die. We have no time to get to a hospital and no witches. This is the only way to save you." I said

"I will not take a monster's blood to live." Said Mark

"Carly, wants you alive. I am not gonna let you die if I can help it. You are going to drink and I'm not asking, I'm telling you. I might be a monster, but this monster is going to save your ass." Said Damon

"Carly?" Asked, Mark, as Damon shoved his wrist up to Mark's face. He resisted at first, but eventually gave in as the red nectar slid down his throat. He suddenly clung to Damon's arm and began drinking with what strength he had left. After almost a minute, Damon moved his wrist away.

He laid there unconscious for several minutes. I thought he might've died, but when I touched his wrist, there was a pulse. We stayed in this position until he woke up, "Mark, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Asked, Mark, looking up at me as I looked down at him. I moved my hand to stroke his cheek, smiling.

"I'm gonna be fine. Just a few cuts here and there. Besides I'm the one that had to save your ass, remember?" I said as he laughed a small laugh. I hadn't seen him smile in a very long time and I liked it.

"How cute." Said Damon

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Damon?" I asked

"Well, of course." Said, Damon, as we walked far enough away for Mark to not hear us correctly. I turned toward Damon while keeping an eye on Mark.

"Do you think you could carry both of us to Hemlock Park? If I'm gonna help you, I want to say goodbye first. Hemlock Park was the last place he was before Katherine took him. From there he can get back to our base. It'll be safer that way." I said.

"You will see him again." Said Damon

"If I am going to help you then there's a chance I may not." I said saying the truth neither Damon or I wanted to hear.

There was a group of vampires led by Kaleb aka Klaus. He stole a few kids across state lines to be able to feed without worry. Klaus came to my house as a electrician, I can still remember my parent's screams as he drained them dry. I hid under my bed until he discovered and snatched me up; I was only ten.

Five years into my capture, Damon wanted to be hidden and Klaus let him in. He fed off all the kids, but Damon and Klaus loved the taste of me the most. During the years Damon fed off of me, we got to know each other. We weren't really friends, but we helped each other. So whatever was between us, I didn't hate his company.

"I can get you to the park, but we have to hurry. We don't have time to waste when it comes to defeating Klaus. Getting the jump on him is the best course of action. So you will only have a few minutes to say goodbye. It's all you can afford." Said Damon

"So kind for a sadistic murderer." I said smiling.

"Well as I said, I've changed." Said, Damon, as he grabbed Mark and I by the arms. Mark was confused and struggled against Damon's grasp. I told him not to squirm and he was even more confused. He looked angry and worried all at once.

"What are you….ah." Began, Mark, as Damon ran/carried us to the park. I could the breeze in my hair and the dizziness I began to feel. In mere seconds we were standing on the wet grass. I took a moment to have a breather as Mark did the same.

"You have only a few moments. Your hunter friends are on the way and if you don't want to say goodbye to all, you have minutes. I know you want time, but we just don't have it." Said, Damon, as I nodded in response.

He backed away so Mark and I could have have some privacy. Of course, he could still hear every word we spoke, but at least he tried to be nice. I smiled at him as Mark pulled me farther away looking worried, "Violet, don't go with him. Come back with me to our friends, please don't do this."

"I have to. They are against someone that I know better than anyone and I want to help get rid of a monster. I will be back as soon as I can, I promise. Now just stay indoors and don't come for me, I need to do this." I said

"Let them handle it. You just saved me from the lion's den and now you're going back in. You risked your life to save me when you didn't have to, please don't go. I can't lose you." Said, Mark, as he grasped my hand in his.

"They're coming." Said, Damon, as I heard the distant footsteps. I knew if the others arrived I would have no way to escape. They would guilt trip me into staying and I couldn't take that chance. If I have the chance to kill Klaus, I have to take it.

"I can't lose you either. That's why I have to do this. I'm sorry, but this is something I can't walk away from. Goodbye, Mark." I said as Damon grabbed my arm using his vamp speed to make us disappear.

"Violet!" Yelled Mark

"Nope just me." Said, Katherine, coming from behind a tree. Her sudden presence startled Mark, but he kept his ground. He knew backing down would just get him killed. If he could stall her till the others arrived, he might survive.

"My friends are on their way, you're outnumbered." Said, Mark, backing up.

"I have about 2 minutes before they arrive and that's all I need. You see I know Damon fed you his blood and that is to my advantage. I was just gonna use you for a feedbag, but I have another idea. Klaus is gonna need a vampire for his sacrifice and it definitely can't me, so it has to be you." Said, Katherine, slinking toward him.

"I'm not a vampire and I definitely will not let you turn me into one. I won't ket you make me into a monster so you can save your own butt." Said Mark

"You have no weapon to defend yourself with. I could turn you right now and there is nothing you can do. How are you gonna stop me?" Asked, Katherine, still walking toward him as he backed up.

"I have this." Said, Mark, holding up a stake. It was personally carved by hand with a V in the handle. Katherine giggled to herself as she looked up at Mark. She knew the instant she saw it that I had made it.

"You must have gotten that from Carly, huh?" Asked Katherine

"Why do you keep calling Violet, Carly?" Asked Mark

"You don't do you?" Asked Katherine

"Know what?" Asked Mark

"When you wake up look up the Carly Nelson incident and you'll find out." Said, Katherine, distracting him long enough to knock the stake out of his hand. Then as he looked up Katherine put her hand around his neck and pushed him into a nearby tree.

"Get away from him!" Yelled, Jessica, as Mac and Jared followed behind her. They weren't going to lose another friend, not if they could help it.

"Are you gonna turn me or run away like a coward?!" Asked Mark

"I'm gonna kill you." Said, Katherine, snapping his neck like it was a twig. Seconds later she was gone and the others made it to his body.

"Mark!" Yelled, Mac, falling to his knees next to his friend's body. As he did Jared kneeled to feel his pulse, but when he looked up he nodded no. Jared closed Mark's eyelids and stood with sadness in his eyes.

"Where's Violet?" Asked, Jessica, with a tear in her eye.

"I don't know where she is, but I do know we need to get his body out of here. We can save Violet as soon as we get him comfortable." Said Jared

"Do you think she's still alive?" Asked Mac

"I've known Violet for almost 3 years, she's alive." Said Jared


	6. Chapter Five

After leaving the park Damon took me back to his house. We stopped at the front door and I took a breather. Then I turned my attention toward him, "Now that I'm on board, what's our first step?"

"You have to meet the team." Said, Damon, as we were suddenly in the living room. One had similar features to Damon and the girl was Katherine.

The younger guy looked kinder then Damon, but you could also see the despair he hid deep inside.

"Where's Katherine? I thought she'd be here by now. Being the good guy or whatever she's calling it." Asked, Damon, as Stefan nodded no. I was confused so I asked Damon.

"Isn't that Katherine?" I whispered

"No, that's Elena." Whispered Damon

"What'd I miss?" Asked, Katherine, running in out of breath. I looked from Elena to Katherine and back again. The only difference I saw was Katherine had curly hair and Elena didn't. Their voices, eyes, and height were all the same. It was freaky, strange, and confusing.

"Where were you? We worried someone might have killed you before we got the chance. Part of me is actually disappointed you came back. Less help, but at least there would be less snark." Said, Stefan, as Katherine smiled sadistically.

"Just out for a run, Stefan. No need to get your panties in a twist. Besides I like you threaten my life, it's sexy." Said, Katherine, as she plopped on the couch. As she did Elena moved closer to Stefan to show Katherine up.

"Why do Katherine and Elena look alike?" I whispered to Damon

"They're doppelgängers of one another. It's a long story, but they're related in some disgusting way." Said Damon

"Oh…" I said

"Now everyone I have someone to introduce. She will be a great help to us in fight to defeat Klaus. She's a hunter and a good one at that. Carly this is…" Began, Damon, as I elbowed him in the side.

"It's Violet." I whispered

"Carly is your actual name. Violet was a coverup to hide your identity. You don't need to hide anymore, Carly. Besides everyone knows your real name, even Katherine. They need to know the real you so they can trust you." Whispered Damon

"I like Violet more." I whispered

"I don't care if you like it more." Whispered, Damon, as he started to talk aloud, "Carly this Stefan, my brother."

"I hope you're not as sadistic as Damon is." I said shaking Stefan's hand.

"Not even close." Said, Stefan, shaking back. He looked at me with hope and I hadn't seen that in awhile. I could see the love for Elena in his eyes and how much he would do for her. One I hope to have that kind of love, if I live that long.

"Carly, this is Elena. My brother's girlfriend." Said, Damon, as Elena stepped forward. When she closer I realized another difference between her and Katherine. Elena still looked innocent and kind. Katherine most likely lost those emotions a long time ago.

"So you're the girlfriend that Kal...Klaus wants to sacrifice." I said shaking her hand.

"That's me." Said Elena shaking back.

"So Carly, how are you gonna help us? A hunter is helpful, but why you?" Asked, Stefan, as Damon completed skipped Katherine. We already knew each other, but she scoffed anyway. She likes to feel important and not being noticed made her upset.

"I know Klaus personally. I've dealt with his cruelty before and I can help you." I said as Elena and Stefan became curious. Katherine seemed un-amused, but I could still see interest in her eyes. I haven't shown anyone in a long time, but it was necessary.

"Personally?" Questioned Elena

"You don't have to show them if you don't want to." Said, Damon, as I started to lift off my shirt.

"They're gonna see them eventually and you said they need to know the real me so they trust me. Hiding this would mean keeping a secret." I said taking my turtle neck off. I always wear it even on the warmest of days. Not even my friends knew about my scars so this is the first I've shown them in a long time.

When I finally got the sweater off, my scars were shown. My skin wasn't messed up or anything, you could run your hand down my neck and it'd probably be the smoothest skin you've ever felt. The scars looked like they were painted on with white paint. They almost turn my neck white, but there are a few spaces my tan skins shows through. The scars are mostly around my neck and shoulders, but I have few on my wrists and legs. Once my scars were revealed I got the reaction I always get.

"Oh my God!" Said, Elena, covering her mouth in shock. She looked sympathetic and worried about my well being. She was completely different from Katherine; 100% different.

"Yup that is way more personal than I ever got with him." Said, Katherine, looking me up and down.

"Klaus, fed from you that many times?" Asked, Stefan, as he walked forward analyzed the scars. He could sense my pain and brought me for hug. This is the first time meeting this man, but he hugged me anyway. It felt nice.

"Most of them are from Klaus. A few are from others." I said as Stefan stood back by Elena. When be backed away I looked up at Damon as he looked toward the floor.

"I've been bitten and I don't have a scar." Said, Elena, feeling her neck.

"Yeah, but she was bitten in the same spot repeatedly. The skin can only heal so many times before it can't anymore. She has also never been given vampire blood, if she had the scars wouldn't be here. She wouldn't have so many marks." Said Damon

"Alright now to the important business, how are we going to take down Klaus? All this feeling bad crap is great and all, but we need to focus. We need to stop him sooner or later and I don't want to wait for the latter." Asked, Katherine, as I gave her a mean look.

"Well Carly, what do you know about Klaus?" Asked Stefan

"Klaus always had a witch by his side so no one would get close unless he wanted them too. He also had these friends, but I don't know if their with him now. They would feed on me and help him with whatever he needed. Kind of like bodyguards or pawns in his little game." I said

"Friends?" Asked Elena

"Yeah, these two vamps named Matt and Frederick." I said

"Anyone else he kept close, family maybe? Someone who might be near his side? Being prepared for anything is our goal. It's the only way we're gonna win." Asked Stefan

"Klaus would have random vampires visit, but no one stayed for long. He didn't trust very many people and his family the least. He would talk about his hate for them all the time, but he never told anyone the reason behind his hate. Klaus is a very broken man and he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. He doesn't make friends easily." I said giving Damon another look.

"Alright, so we can have Bonnie take care of the witches, me and Stefan can deal with the vamps, but how do we take down Klaus. He is stronger than any of us and if we all want to survive we need a plan; a good plan. This isn't some easy feat, not even close." Said Damon

"He's weakest during the sacrifice so once Bonnie deals with the witches she can weaken him. Then we strike him down. We end this before he has the chance to retaliate. He will finally be gone from this world." Said Katherine

"Do you know who the other sacrifices are? If so we could save them or at least make the sacrifice wait a little longer." I asked

"As long as it's not me, I don't really care who it is." Said, Katherine, smiling a bit to herself.

* * *

After the crew found Mark, they slowly and carefully carried his body to the van. Jessica sat in the back while Jared and Mac sat in front. While on their trek back Jessica noticed Mark's hand twitch, but she kept it to herself. Once they got back to base they laid him on the couch and went to the kitchen to decide what to do with his body. Jessica knew he wasn't fully dead, but she had to make sure.

"I say we just bury the body. We can make him a gravestone and give him a proper goodbye. It's what he would've wanted." Said, Mac, looking down at Mark's lifeless body.

"He's our friend, we should his contact family." Said Jared

"He doesn't have any family, remember?" Said Mac

"Why don't we just put the body in my room? He'll be safe there and then we can decide what to do with him later. I have a feeling and I want to see it through. Besides it's the safest possibility." Said Jessica

"Alright, but only till we get Violet back. She deserves to say goodbye to him personally." Said, Jared, as Mac and Jared picked up the Mark's body. They walked down the hall to the farthest door on the left and Jessica opened the door for them. They set him on the bed and left Jessica alone to clean him up.

Jessica knew Mark was far from dead, but she had to make sure he was what she thought he was. She felt for a pulse, checked his eyes, and even pinched his arm, but there was no response. When she reached to check his neck, Mark grabbed her wrist. She looked down at him as he looked up at her. That's when she knew, she knew she was right; Mark was a vampire.

"Mark listen to me, okay? Katherine she turned…" Said Jessica

"Me into a vampire, I know." Said, Mark, interrupting Jessica as he tried to get to his feet. When he did the world started to spin and he fell to his knees. He tried again and got the same results. Jessica noticed and tried to help him up.

"Careful, you literally just came back from the dead." Said, Jessica, grabbing for Mark's arm as he pushed her away.

"Stay back." Said, Mark, scooting against the far wall. His senses were overwhelming him and he could barely think straight. Mark could sense Jessica's blood traveling through her veins and all he wanted to do was end her life. He could easily end her beating heart and make the pain go away; one bite could end it all.

"You won't hurt me." Said, Jessica, coming a little bit closer.

"Don't come any closer." Said, Mark, scooting as close to the wall as he could get. He began taking deep breaths, even though vampires didn't need to breathe. He thought it might make him feel better, but it just made things worse.

"Mark, you won't hurt me." Said, Jessica, repeating herself.

"You don't understand." Said, Mark, as it became to much. He noticed her carotid artery pulsating and he couldn't hold back any longer. Mark tackled Jessica onto her back and held her down by her wrists, "You don't understand."

"Then make me understand." Said Jessica

He looked down at her neck as he spoke, "I've been turned into a monster, Jessica. I can smell your blood and it's the sweetest thing I've ever smelled, almost intoxicating. I can also hear your heartbeat and the blood pumping through your veins, almost deafening to my ears. I want to tear into your flesh and feed. I want to kill you, Jessica."

"Then why don't you?" Asked, Jessica, not even trying to struggle from his grasp.

"What?" Asked, Mark, with surprise.

"If you're hungry, bite me." Said, Jessica, turning her head to the side to reveal her neck, "I know you'll die unless you drink, so do it. I'm not gonna stop you. At least this way, you won't hurt the others."

"No, I can't hurt you." Said, Mark, falling back into the wall. He was still dying of thirst, but he couldn't hurt his friend. Not even as a monster would he let it go that far.

"I told you, you wouldn't hurt me." Said Jessica sitting on the end of the bed near him.

"Does anybody else know?" Asked Mark

"That you're a vampire? No. I only suspected because I saw you twitch and I'm pretty sure dead bodies don't do that. I brought you up here to a secluded place to test my theory." Said Jessica

"Please, don't tell the others." Said, Mark, looking at Jessica with pleading eyes. He cared for his friends and they cared for him, but if they found he turned would they still care? He couldn't die just yet, not until he made sure Violet was okay.

"They won't kill you, Mark." Said, Jessica, understanding why he didn't want to tell them, "We don't kill friends. Yes, you are now the thing we hunt, but as long as you don't do anything serious, we won't hurt you. I won't let them lay a hand on you, okay? It's not gonna happen, not on my watch."

"Can I use your computer?" Asked, Mark, as he remembered what Katherine had said before she killed him. He could still hear the snap of his neck and feeling of her fingers around his throat. If he got the chance he was gonna make her suffer for what she did to him. He would vanquish the darkness she caused.

"Mark what are you going to do?" Asked Jessica

"Just give me time." Said Mark

"Alright, but please don't do anything stupid. I'll keep the others out, but you don't have much time." Said, Jessica, leaving the room as she closed the door behind her. As she left, Mark moved the mouse around to light up the computer screen. He clicked on the search browser and typed very slowly Carly Nelson. Many articles came up, but the first was a news broadcast.

He clicked the video and it started to play, "This is Dean Randallson from channel 17 news. Earlier this evening the Nelsons were attacked by some kind of creature. All members of the family were mauled and drained off blood, except the youngest daughter Carly. Police are questioning neighbors, but so far no luck in discovering who or what did this. Here is a recent picture taken of the young Carly Nelson, if you see her please call number on your the screen. She has brown hair, green eyes, about 4ft 10in tall, and she's only ten years old. Let's find this monster before it finds us…" Said, Dean Randallson, as the video ended.

The picture staring back at him had the same beautiful green eyes and face as Violet. That's why they keep calling her Carly, Violet isn't her real name. She told the team she a hard past, but not to this extent. He scrolled down to a comments section for anyone with evidence or clues on this mystery. Most were just random, some said the same thing over and over and then one caught his eye.

A woman commented about a man she saw the night of the tragedy. This man came to her to ask where the Nelson's lived and she saw him go inside, but never come out; his name was Klaus. Mark remembered hearing Carly talk about helping defeat... Klaus. She was going after the one who killed her family, a revenge mission. He knew Carly couldn't do this alone so when he heard Jessica coming toward the room he deleted the search history and opened the window. As she turned the knob, he jumped out the window and headed toward Carly.


	7. Chapter Six

"Klaus?" Asked a woman into the phone. She had chocolate brown eyes and her hair was almost as black as night. She had been around a long time to know when she saw a vampire, and the man walking before her definitely was one.

"Yes, darling" Said Klaus

"I found a vampire for the sacrifice. He looks new and confused. Easy pickings and a perfect candidate for what we need." She said as her eyes followed the newbie. A smile stretching across her face.

"Who is this newbie?" Asked Klaus

"His name is Mark Zanderman and to the looks of it he was only turned hours ago. He has no experience and I don't think he's had any blood yet. If we used him there wouldn't be a fight. He's perfect." Said the woman reading some of Mark's thoughts. She was a witch, a very skilled witch, so controlling and reading a vampire's or human's thoughts was very easy for her. A skill she had acquired long ago.

"I love a fight, but I've waited too long for this ritual. Grab him and bring him back here, I'd like to have some fun. He'll be perfect for what I need. Good work, and don't be long." Said, Klaus, hanging up the phone. As he did the woman made her way over to Mark.

"Excuse me, I noticed you looked lost, could I help you?" Asked the woman

"I think I can manage." Said, Mark, starting to walk away. As he walked away she followed behind. She could just take him now, but she liked to play with her victims. It brought joy to her life.

"The names Charlotte by the way." Said Charlotte

"Mark, nice to meet you Charlotte." Said, Mark, looking around a little while longer until he gave up, "I'm looking for the Salvatore Boarding House, do you know where that is? I need to talk to a resident there, but I can't seem to find it."

"The Salvatore Boading House is a few blocks that way." Said, Charlotte, as Mark turned toward the direction of her outstretched hand. When he did, she set her other hand on his head cuasing his systems to shut down. As he was paralyzed, she injected vervain into the back of his neck.

"I don't...ahh." Said, Mark, as he collapsed onto his knees, "What the hell..."

"Don't struggle that will only make things more difficult. My boss needs you and I knew you wouldn't follow on your own. It was the only way to make you come with me. Besides, I always love to see a man in pain." Said, Charlotte, starting to crouch as Mark collapsed onto his back.

"You vervained me?" Asked, Mark, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"You know your stuff. That's good because when you meet Klaus you'll need it." Said Charlotte

"Kl...au...s?" Whispered, Mark, as everything around him turned to darkness.

* * *

"I wanted to thank you for not mentioning me when you talked about your scars. I'm trying to change from my past and the more bad things they learn, the less they'll trust me. Thank you." Said, Damon, pulling me aside as the others were distracted.

"I didn't tell them because I think you should be the one. It doesn't have to be now or even in a hundred years, but eventually you'll have to tell them. I wasn't gonna take that away from you. I know what it feels like to have a secret told before you have a chance to speak." I said

Damon looked down at his feet and then back up at me, "I never apologized, but I am so sorry for what I did to you. Back then I didn't really have anyone and all I thought about was my next meal. When I heard Klaus had a steady supply of humans, I just had to see for myself. I needed somewhere to lay low and he helped me out. I'm sorry that you got stuck in that mess."

"You don't need to apologize, Damon. You might've fed from me, but you made my capture feel less torturous. Before you arrived, Klaus would feed, beat me around, and then leave. You actually had conversations with me afterward; you let me feel normal even if it was only for a few minutes. You could be an ass sometimes, but I don't hate you, Damon." I said

"Thank you. I need her trust me; them to trust me. You to trust me." Said, Damon, as I noticed where his eyes traveled.

"Elena's the girl you like with the boyfriend, isn't she?" I said as he awkwardly nodded. From the five years I knew Damon he never seemed like the vampire to fall in love, but I was wrong. He had changed, I could tell, hopefully he wouldn't revert to his old ways.

"Please, don't tell her." Said Damon

"I won't, lover boy." I said as the doorbell rang. Stefan smiled and headed for the door. On the other side stood a girl a little younger than I, but she was strong-willed.

"Bonnie, thanks for coming on such short notice." Said, Stefan, leading Bonnie into the living room. The minute she stepped into the room, Elena gave her a hug. I could tell they were close, which made me miss my friends. I knew keeping them out of it was for the best, but it still hurt.

Bonnie returned Elena's hug and then stepped back, turning her attention to Stefan, "You don't have to apologize, Stefan. Elena is my best friend and I'll do anything for her. No matter what."

"Well Bon Bon, do you think you have the power to help us? From what we know Klaus will have a witch and/or a vampire friend. We can take down the vampire, but will you be able to take out the witch and Klaus? Will you be able to end him and be the one left standing?" Asked Damon

"Of course, I have the power. I am not some newborn witch, Damon. I have been praticing for almost a year and I learn quickly. You have nothing to worry about. I can handle this." Said Bonnie

"I don't want this backfiring, are you sure?" Asked Katherine

"I'm sure I will succeed. I've been practicing and I know I can take them down. You wanna see? I can test it out on you right now " Said, Bonnie, lifting her hands.

"You know what I'm good." Said, Katherine, as Bonnie lowered her hands.

"Now we just need to stop the sacrifice before it begins." I said

"May I ask who you are?" Asked, Bonnie, as she just noticed my presence. Bonnie studied me like a book, her eyes traveling to my scars. Whenever I didnt have a sweater on that is the first place people looked, something I hated to expain. Hiding them was the only way to stay out of people's interest.

"I'm the secret weapon, but you can call me Carly." I said

"Secret weapon?" Asked Bonnie

"Long story short, Carly was a feedbag of Klaus'. She escaped and has been hiding ever since. I found her and she said she would help us. Carly hates Klaus more than any of us and she knows his weaknesses. She is the secret weapon." Said Damon

"I'm sorry for what Klaus did to you. Something like that is awful to go through, I can't even imagine. I'm glad you're here to help, we need as much as we can get. Welcome to the team, Carly." Said, Bonnie, as she shook my hand.

"Thank you." I said awkwardly shaking her hand back

"Can we get back to how we are going to stop him before the sacrifice?" Asked Katherine

"That's the problem, we can't. He is weakest when the sacrifice is about to end. The only way to kill him is to go through with the sacrifice. When he is at the brink of completion, we strike. It is the best chance we have at defeating him." Said Bonnie

"So we are gonna let three innocent people die? One of them being your girlfriend? That makes no sense. If we are trying to stop him, shouldn't save their lives as well? This is crazy." I said

"We have a plan for that. Everything is under control and ready. Elena will be saved, but I can't tell you just how. It's not something easily explained." Said Bonnie

"You're not even telling the person who could die, how you're going save her?" I asked with surprise. I thought the whole point was to save lives, not end them. This isn't right and they have to know that.

"It's complicated but you will live Elena, I promise." Said Bonnie

"Unbelievable." I said walking out of the room.

"Carly, come on..." Said, Damon, running after me. I tried to leave, but grabbed my wrist before I got the chance. I tried to break free, but we both knew that wasn't gonna happen.

"Come on!? You're gonna let two people die and Elena could die if your "plan" doesn't work. I thought we were gonna stop this before it was gonna happen. I hate vampires and werewolves, but they shouldn't be killed unless they deserve it, they don't deserve this. I will end Klaus, but no one else is getting in the way." I said

"Carly, sometimes to win a war there has to be casualties. No one has ever won by saving everyone. You can save a few here and there, but you will lose many. I've through many wars, Carly. I've seen how this goes and it will always go the same way. There is no stopping it." Said Damon

"I have lost a lot of people in my life, Damon. I know war and the costs, but trying is better than doing nothing at all. I am not gonna let innocent people die without at least trying to save them. I can't standby and watch. If there's gonna be a casualty, it's gonna be me, no one else." I said walking away from the house.


	8. Chapter Seven

"I think he's waking up." Said a familiar female voice as Mark slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in an apartment tied to something like a metal pole. He looked around and to his far right was the woman from earlier Charlotte and a man facing away from him. As he struggled in the ropes the man turned around and sped across the room so Mark and him would be face to face.

"You must be Klaus." Said Mark

"That I am and you must be Mark, the newbie." Said Klaus

"Hey I was a vampire hunter, don't call me a newbie." Said Mark

"I'm guessing the hunt didn't go as planned." Said Klaus

"No I got taken, fed on, and turned." Said Mark

"May I ask who turned you? I'm always been curious about my kind turning hunters, it's the worst torture they can inflict. It's my favorite type of pain to cause. Who turned you, Mark?" Asked, Klaus, with a sadistic smile.

"Katherine Pierce turned me so she wouldn't be sacrificed." Said Mark

"Katrina, of course. Making a vampire to protect her own skin, it's clever. She was always a cat that pounced on anyone close to her. She has always been a person to protect herself first. She is clever, but not clever enough." Said Klaus

"Since I'm going to die can I least know how I'm going to be sacrificed? I've been tortured for the last two days so the least I ask is an explanation. What are you going to do? Are you gonna rip my heart out at an altar or drink my blood as I die for this sacrifice?" Asked Mark

"You could say something like that, but that won't be until I get the other ingredients. Which I will hopefully have in a few days time. Depending on certain factors coming to light. Until then I need you to feed. I can't have you dying before I want you to now can I." Said, Klaus, coming back with a blood bag he had stashed away.

"Get that away from me." Said, Mark, clenching his teeth. It wasn't as good smelling as Jessica , but it still made his mouth water. He wasn't gonna feed and he definitely wasn't gonna kill. He wanted to die human, to be remembered as the vampire hunter, not the vampire.

"You know if you don't feed in the next, I don't know, 24 hours you'll die, right?" Said, Klaus, jiggling the bag of blood in front of Mark.

"I died when Katherine snapped my neck, dying again doesn't bother me." Said Mark

"We could just force feed him." Said Charlotte

"No, I want this to be fun. Go through his memories and find the one person he loves most, he'll feed from them. Then we'll take him out of his misery. This makes things exciting." Said, Klaus, as he turned his back to Mark.

"I will never feed from her, not in a million years." Said, Mark, struggling against the vervain ropes.

"You won't have a choice in the matter, sweetie." Said, Charlotte, putting two fingers on each of Mark's temples.

"Why are you doing this? You have me so keep me for the sacrifice or kill me now, but don't bring anyone else into it." Said, Mark, as Charlotte closed her eyes chanting something.

"I do have you, but the sacrifice won't happen for a few days. Unless you've fed you'll die before that and making you feed off someone you love makes things interesting." Said, Klaus, as Mark screamed in agony. After minutes of screaming, Mark went unconscious and Charlotte could roam through his mind.

"His whole family was killed in front of him. Drained and ripped apart. He was only 10 at the time and I can see why he's so broken. It can be torture to lose so much in a short period of time." Said Charlotte

"Why does that matter?" Asked Klaus

"Because Matt killed them." Said Charlotte

"Matt does like ending people, but go further. Mark has to have someone he cares about." Said Klaus

"He does." Said, Charlotte, looking up at Klaus.

When Charlotte looked up at Klaus she had a look of surprise and happiness. Klaus was confused at her sudden mood and questioned her, "What's with that mood change? What did you see?"

"I know the girl he cares about." Said Charlotte

"Who is it?" Asked Klaus

"It's Carly. He knows Carly Nelson." Said Charlotte

"The girl who got away." Said Klaus

"What's even more interesting is he loves her." Said Charlotte

"He loves her does he?" Said, Klaus, crouching next to the unconscious Mark, "Well, we are just gonna have to break that up now aren't we. Can't have Carly be happy or him for that matter. Where is the last place he saw her?"

"He last saw her at Hemlock Park before she disappeared with Damon Salvatore. After she vanished is when Katherine turned him and left him for dead. Carly probably has no idea he is even a vampire." Said Charlotte

"This is going to be fun. She has no idea that I know about her presence, that her Mark is a vampire, and that she cannot escape. This is going to be fun indeed." Said Klaus

"Should I still make him feed from her? She is the only feedbag to escape your grasp, don't you want to make her pay? We can always find someone else." Said Charlotte

"No he is going to feed from her. I will make her pay, but she'll have to be weak so she can't get away again. Tell him to feed from her so she's weak and I will take care of the rest. I can't have her dying before I have a whack at her." Said, Klaus, leaving room as Charlotte started to chant again.

* * *

After leaving Damon's house, I just kept walking. I didn't really have a certain place I wanted to go, I just needed air. As I walked I noticed a leave falling from a tree, lost of color and beauty. It fell to the cold ground all by itself. Never seeing its family again.

As I looked down at the the leave a drop of water landed on the crackly surface. At first, I thought it was raining, but then I realized how warm my face felt. I wiped at my eyes and more water appeared on my hand. I screamed as loud as I could and punched the tree with all my strength.

When I looked down at my hand I saw blood and ripped skin. I didn't break my hand, but it was bruised quite badly. I slid against the tree to sit as I cried. As I sat there, my phone began to ring. I pulled it out with my non-injured hand as I noticed it was Mark. I wiped my face and tried to sound like I hadn't just been crying, "Mark?"

"Guess again." Said a voice I kind of recognized. I couldn't put a face to it, but I did recognize it. It made me feel queasy and very uncomfortable.

"Who is this?" I asked

"Let me give you a hint. I am a handsome, blonde-haired man with blue eyes. I have a british accent, I'm 6ft tall, and I know how your blood tastes when your afraid. I can almost smell it through the phone. I've missed you, Carly." Said the voice

"Klaus…" I said as my heart started to beat out of my chest.

"You know my real name, good." Said Klaus

"Where is Mark?" I asked starting to pace.

"Mark is right next to me. He would come to the phone, but he's kind of unconscious at the moment. I was just going to kill him, but then I discovered you in his memories. This makes things a lot more exciting. Don't you think?" Said Klaus

"Let him go, please. He has nothing to do with this. I know I made you angry and I'm so sorry. Just please don't take another person from me. Please." I said

"That would ruin all the fun, Carly. Making you suffer is what I plan to do. You escaped my clutches and I don't take that lightly. Pissing me off is something you should've done. If Mark dies it's on you." Said Klaus

"Take me instead. I'll return and be your blood bag, I won't even fight you. I'll do anything you want, if you let him go. Please, don't hurt him. Please, Klaus." I said

"You're going to end your life for him?" Asked Klaus

"Does that mean you'll take the deal?" I asked

"Meet me at Hemlock park in an hour and come alone. I don't want this to be difficult, but if I have to kill a Salvatore or one of your hunter buddies I will. Come alone and I will let him free. If you fight me, he dies. I'll be at the Gazebo near the stream. See you soon, Carly" Said Klaus

"I'll see you then." I said hanging up. This was the dumbest thing I could probably ever do. Going to the man who fed on me, killed my family, and kept me captive for 10 years to save my friend. If Mark could be let free, I had to take the chance. I ripped part of my shirt off and wrapped my bleeding hand. If I was gonna go back to hell, I was gonna go out fighting.


	9. Chapter Eight

After getting off the phone with Klaus, I got ready to stay goodbye. I knew there was no way I would make it out of this unscathed so I left a voicemail on Jared's phone and tried to keep the tears at bay. I took a few minutes to collect my thoughts and then I headed to the park. I walked in silence as I found the gazebo. Just the sight of Klaus made me shaky.

I walked up and noticed the witch who had been around when I was captured. I could still remember the pain she put me through when she got bored. "Charlotte, nice to see you again. Still Klaus' puppet I see."

"Hello, Carly. Still a weakling I see." Said Charlotte

I turned toward Klaus and cleared my throat, "Where is he?"

"Right here as promised" Said, Klaus, throwing an unconscious Mark to the ground. I kneeled beside him noticing how awful he looked. His skin was so pale and so cold. He looked like crap and it was all my fault.

"A deal's a deal, now let him go." I said as I got to my feet.

"I can't do that, Carly. I promised I'd bring him, but I never said I'd let him go. Besides the fun has just begun." Said, Klaus, as he snapped his fingers. The sound caused Mark's eyes to open. He sat up and then got to his feet with no expression.

"What did you do?" I asked

"You escaped my grasp and I don't let that happen without punishment." Said, Klaus, as he appeared behind me whispering in my ear, "I could've taken you myself, but where's the fun in that. I wanted to make things interesting so Charlotte put a little instruction in Mark's head."

"What instruction?" I asked as I felt Klaus' breath on my neck. I shivered at the warmth and he smiled. He knew I still feared him and he liked that; he loved it in fact.

"What instruction do you think?" Asked, Charlotte, as Mark's eyes turned red. Klaus laughed as he returned to Charlotte's side. I studied Mark's red veiny eyes with horror. They couldn't have, not him. Not Mark.

"You turned him?!" I asked horrified. Mark didn't deserve this torture, no one did. It was all my fault. If I hadn't left him alone then this wouldn't have happened. I should've taken him to the team's base instead of the park. I should've protected him.

"Klaus didn't turn him. He was already like this when I found him. Katherine did the deed, I just told him what to do." Said Charlotte

"Katherine…" I said thinking back to when she ran in after we left Mark. She must have attacked him when Damon and I returned to the house, leaving Mark wide open for an attack. I left him to die. I saved him and then ended him too. This is all because of me.

"I need a vampire for my sacrifice, but he needs to feed within the next 24 hours or he dies. I still need a few pieces to my puzzle so I can't have him die before the sacrifice. He's hungry and you..." Said Klaus

"Are going to feed him..." I said as I took a step back. I knew U wasn't gonna get out alive, but if I was going to have a chance I needed help. As Klaus talked I pulled out my phone and I tried to text Damon with one hand, "I met Klaus and his witch at Hemlock Park. I know I was stupid, but it's too late now. They had Mark and I had to get him back. Katherine turned him so he could be used for the sacrifice and they plan to use me as his first meal. If you could get here before than that would be great but if not…"

"Carly Carly Carly, what did I say about bringing friends?" Said, Klaus, using his speed to grab the phone from my hand, but not fast enough to catch me before it was sent. He turned my hand the wrong way, causing my wrist to snap. I screamed in agony as he clutched my phone and crushed it into a million little pieces.

"It's too late." I gasped holding onto my broken hand, "I sent it"

"Well then I'll have more people to torture." Said Klaus, "Mark, feed from her. Drink until she can no longer stand!"

One second Mark was next to Klaus and the next he was in front of me. He grabbed my arms as I tried to fight against his grip. With one bruised hand and one broken hand, I didn't have a chance. Luckily I had backup plan in case things went sideways. Hopefully, I could get one hand free.

"Mark listen to me, this isn't you." I said

"This is the most me I have ever been. Before I was weak, but now I have no problem ripping you apart." Said, Mark, extending his fangs.

"I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." I said kneeing him in the balls so he'd let me go. He loosened his grip as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a vervain grenade. I pulled the clip and threw it at Klaus giving me enough time to run into the woods.

The grenade exploded at Klaus' feet causing him and Mark to collapse in pain. Charlotte got rid of the fumes using a spell and Klaus took the remains of the grenade, crushing it in his hand. He was pissed and he wasn't gonna let me go that easily, "Mark, find her. Feed from her till she can barely walk and then give her to me. I have a few ideas on how to make her pay."

Mark nodded and ran into the woods after me. He searched with his sight and smell. We both knew he'd find me. There was no way I could outrun a vampire. I just hope Damon gets my message in time.

* * *

Damon had told the others I had left as he returned to the living room. They didn't really mind and continued on planning for the sacrifice. As the conversation went on he got a text and once he finished reading it he attacked Katherine. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her back into the wall. He threw her so hard the wall cracked, "What the hell did you do!?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Katherine

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Yelled, Damon, slamming Katherine's head into the wall.

"What did you do this time?" Asked Stefan

"Would you like to tell them or shall I?" Asked Damon

"What did you do?" Asked Bonnie

"She turned Carly's friend Mark so she wouldn't be sacrificed. She turned an innocent person to a vampire for her own gain. She ended a life for hers." Said Damon

"You what?!" Asked Elena

"Yeah I saved our asses, you're welcome." Said, Katherine, pushing Damon off her. She wiped invisible dust from her jacket with a sly smile, "If I hadn't done that, one of us could be the sacrifice. As long as we stay out of the way, Elena will be the only one getting hurt. I don't see the problem here."

"The problem is you turned an innocent and Carly went to save him. She just texted me to hurry because she probably wasn't gonna make it. Carly went alone hoping to bargain, but bargaining with Klaus is like talking to a wall. So now you've just ended two people's lives." Said, Damon, heading for the door.

"Why'd she go alone?" Asked Stefan

"She went to rescue her friend so no one else would get hurt. Wouldn't you do the same for Elena?" Asked Damon

"So how are we gonna save her?" Asked Elena

"I don't know, but we have to try." Said Damon

* * *

I tried running and hiding, but he was so much faster. I ran into the dark wood jumping, dodging and sliding past logs, bushes and trees. I kept looking behind to see if he was following so I didn't notice the giant fallen tree blocking my path. I fell face first cutting my leg as it scraped against the tree, causing blood to stain the leaves.

"I can smell you!" He yelled as I got to my feet ready to run, but as I turned he suddenly appeared in my path. His eyes glowed in the light of the moon and it scared me half to death.

"You're my best friend. You don't want to do this." I said backing up.

"Oh, I think I do." Said Mark as he walked forward.

"She is controlling you. Come on Mark, you need to snap out. I know this isn't you. You can fight this, Mark. I know you can." I said backing up into an old oak tree as he came face to face with me.

"No one is controlling me. I am doing this all on my own. Besides, there is nothing to fight, this what I want." Said, Mark, stroking my hair with one hand and smiling to show off his long, sharp fangs.

"This isn't you. You're kind, brave, thoughtful and the Mark I love would never do this. That's right Mark, I love you. I've loved you for so long, but I haven't had the courage to tell you." I said as he backed away blinking. I just needed to break him out of his trance in time.

"You are nothing to me." Said, Mark, regaining his composure as his hand went around my throat.

"I don't believe you. I know you feel something, even if it is just friendship. We've known each other for almost 4 years, Mark. So if you're gonna drain me dry do it fast so I don't have to watch you become the monster he wants you to be." I said turning my head to the side revealing more of my neck.

He tried to resist, but the hunger was too much for him to bare. He closed in on my neck, sniffing and licking the skin, whispering one last thing before he bit down, "Forgive me…."

The pain was excruciating. It's not like in some movies where it feels like sex, oh no no no. When their teeth pierce your skin it feels like a thousand needles stabbing you in the same spot at the same time. You can barely breathe or even function at all. I've been bitten hundreds of times and the pain never lessens and never gets easier. I can feel every drop leave my skin and when they start to suck the pain gets multiplied by ten.

As pain radiated throughout my body, I wrapped my arms around Mark's chest. He loosened a little, but he continued to drink anyway. I began to gasp for air as more of my blood left my body. When I was too weak to stand he lifted his mouth and wiped away my blood. Mark picked me up like a bride and took me back over to the field.

As we walked he tried to clean up my neck. I got my eyes to open a crack and I the tears escaping his eyes. His face looked happy, but his eyes told a different story. I tried to open my eyes again, but they were like iron doors barricaded shut with tanks. Mark handed me over to Klaus as everything went dark.


	10. Chapter Nine

I remember the wind in my hair and the speed as if someone was running. The cars that drove past and the animals nearby. I tried to move, but I had no strength left. Everything had been taken from me, but I wasn't mad. Mark was someone I cared about and this wasn't gonna change that.

Suddenly the wind stopped and the smell of wet metal was carried through the air. I felt the jostle of someone going up some stairs and then walking onto a flat platform. I was carried through a door, two hallways, and then I was set in a cell. I was chained to the wall with thick silver chains, allowing little movement. Once my vision focused, I noticed Charlotte staring at me with a wide smile.

"Something amusing?" I asked weakly as I looked up at her.

"Nope. Just remembering back to a few years ago when you were in a room similar to this. Blood dried on your clothes and skin. Watching you scream and cry. Those were some good times." Said, Charlotte, as she leaned up against a different stone wall.

"May I ask why I'm alive? If Klaus wanted me to suffer then why am I not dead?" I asked ignoring Charlotte's last comment. I tried to block those memories out of my head, they weren't something I enjoyed. I could feel Klaus' teeth in my neck and it made me shiver.

"Let me break it down for you. The sacrifice Klaus will perform tomorrow has a few ingredients. He needs to kill a werewolf, which Klaus found roaming around a few hours ago. A vampire, which your friend Mark will suffice. Then he needs to drain the Petrova doppelganger Elena Gilbert." Said Charlotte

"So where do I fit in this equation?" I asked

"To begin the sacrificial ritual, he needs to kill a virgin." Said Charlotte

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" I asked

"You were captured at 10 and escaped at 20. There's no way you had a sex." Said, Matt, walking into the room. Matt was one of my old captors and he loved to play mind games with me. He was dark and even more sadistic than Damon was. He didn't frighten me as much as Klaus did, but Matt still made the hair on the back of my neck rise.

"Hello Matt." I said

"Hello Carly, it's been too long." Said, Matt, smiling his sly smile.

"Remember no killing. Not yet at least." Said, Charlotte, leaving the room.

Matt came to the front of the cell, unlocking the door, and crouching near me. He slid two fingers down my face as I flinched away from him. Matt grabbed my chin and turned my head so we were eye to eye, "You are as beautiful as I remember. Sadly you'll be murdered tomorrow night so I'll never get to taste the sweetness of your blood again. A real tragedy in my mind."

"Where's your bestie, Frederick?" I asked as Matt frowned.

"He died to a bunch of hunters last spring. So you'll be getting me and my beautiful pearly whites. No need to worry, I sharpened them his morning." Said, Matt, extending his fangs.

"Where did Klaus take Mark?" I asked

"He's in there." Said, Matt, pointing to the cell kitty corner from mine, "He's unconscious. Once he wakes up he'll remember everything he did while under Charlotte's spell. He'll remember feeding, hurting, and chaining you up. The way he talked about you he might be glad Klaus is killing him."

"You know good always beats evil, right? The Salvatores will stop Klaus' little sacrifice before it begins." I said

"We'll just have to see, now won't we?" Said Matt

* * *

Damon and Stefan went to Hemlock park. They searched for almost half an hour before realizing she was gone. The only evidence they had was a crushed phone, some footsteps and some blood near a log and dripping down a tree. They met back at the field as Damon paced, "We weren't fast enough…"

"Why do you care so much anyway? I mean saving someone innocent is important but why do you care?" Asked Stefan

"I care because…" Said, Damon taking a deep breath, "Uh, dammit. I care because I've met Carly before when my humanity was shut off and I did horrible things to her. I fed from her and laughed at her screams. Those scars aren't all from Klaus, some are from me. I wanted to save her this time around to say sorry and to forgive myself."

"When and how long did you have your humanity off for?" Asked, Stefan, getting concerned.

"I turned it off in the year 2001 and kept it that way till 2006. I left Klaus' gang and went on my own to deal with all the guilt that came rushing in. When I did I left Carly's cell unlocked so she could escape. I hadn't seen her since, well until a few days ago." Said Damon

"You knew Klaus!? Why didn't you say anything?" Asked Stefan

"I didn't say anything because I was just getting back on your good side and I didn't want to ruin it. If I told you, you'd react exactly like this. All angry for something that happened years ago." Said Damon

"Well, you need to make it up to her by saving her life. Do you remember anything that can help us locate them?" Asked Stefan

"No I…" Said, Damon, as his phone went off with an unknown number. He shrugged and put the phone on speaker, "Hello Damon."

"Klaus…" Said Stefan and Damon at the same time.

"The sacrifice will happen tomorrow night. I will collect Elena an hour beforehand and if anyone tries to stop me. I'll will gruesomely kill them." Said, Klaus, hanging up.

"I guess we wait till tomorrow." Said Stefan

"I guess we do." Said Damon

* * *

Mark started to regain consciousness as he realized he was in a cell. He got to his feet looking around when he saw Carly chained up like a prisoner. He wasn't chained, but the bars in his cell were vervain. Mark started to smell something almost irresistible and that's when everything that had just happened came rushing in. Attacking me, the blood, and everything in-between.

He fell to his knees realizing he almost killed the one he loved, the only one he loved. As he was trying to deal with the overwhelmed guilt that just hit him I spoke, "It wasn't your fault. You were being controlled and Klaus and Charlotte made you do it."

"I almost drained you of blood and the sad thing is I liked it. I loved the taste of your blood, it was the best thing I had ever had. I could hear the way you tried to hold back your screams and how you could barely breathe, but I didn't care and I kept going. I almost killed you and your saying it wasn't me?" Said Mark

"I know you and that wasn't you. I don't hate you and you should definitely not hate yourself. It hurt. It felt like thousands of needles were stabbing me in the same spot at the same time and I wanted to scream and to cry, but I didn't. I knew it wasn't you, you would never hurt me." I said

"I'm a vampire now, I could kill you in seconds. You wouldn't be able to fight me off, Violet. Next time I get hungry,it could be your end. I don't want to be responsible for ending your life. I can't." Said Mark

"Mark, you won't hurt me. I've known you for the last few years and I've grown to trust you. There is nothing you could do to push me away. I've dealt with vampires since I was 10, I think I can handle you." I said

"I know, Carly." Said Mark

"You know my name?" I asked

"Before Katherine killed me she told me to look up, Carly Nelson. I saw a news story talking about this girl who lost her whole family and then vanished; she was you. I recognized the eyes instantly and pieced everything else together from there. A comment stated they saw a man enter before come back out; which had to be Klaus. Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Mark

"It was something I didn't like sharing. I was fed on for 10 years, Mark. My childhood was filled with misery and pain. I didn't tell you or anyone else because I knew that would bring up all my pushed down feelings. That is something I didn't think I could handle." I said

"What I did to you was even worse then I imagined. I did the one thing that brings you the most pain." Said Mark

"Mark, I…" I began as Charlotte interrupted me.

"Alright sacrificees, are you ready?" Asked Charlotte

"Leave her out of this." Said, Mark, trying to break the bars as his hands started to smoke.

"I can't. She is the starting point and you can't start without a starting point. Besides, watching her suffer brings me joy and watching your pain will be even sweeter. It's time die." Said, Charlotte, unlocking my cell.


	11. Chapter Ten

Stefan knew their time was short so he did everything he could to make Elena comfortable. They watched movies, cuddled, and just talked. If Bonnie's plan worked he would see Elena again, but he didn't want to take the chance. Elena was the first person to bring light back into his life, losing it would break him. Stefan and Elena were halfway through a movie when a knock sounded at the door.

Stefan walked slowly up to the door with Elena following close behind. Stefan took a deep breath and opened the door. Klaus was on the other side with a smile. He wanted to hide Elena away from this monster, but he knew they wouldn't get far, "I'm here for Elena."

"You're gonna have to go through me first." Said Stefan

"That can be arranged." Said, Klaus, getting closer to the barrier. Since Elena owns the house he couldn't get in, but If Stefan took a foot outside he could attack. Klaus was a lot older and a lot stronger and they both knew Stefan would lose.

"Stop. I'll go willingly." Said, Elena, trying to push past Stefan. He held her back as she tried to go around him. Both of them knew this was the only way, but doesn't mean it made him any happier. He wanted to keep her safe and this was the complete opposite.

"Smart girl." Said Klaus

"Elena." Said Stefan

"It's okay. I got to spend the last day of my life with the one I love. Who wouldn't want that?" Said, Elena, pulling Stefan in for a kiss. She was scared beyond anything, but she wanted to be strong for him. Stefan was her everything and she wanted to make sure he was okay.

Klaus tapped his foot on the steps as Elena pulled away from Stefan, "Can we get going I have a sacrifice to complete. Don't want to be late for the party."

"Elena, please. We can find another way. I don't want to lose you, please. Stay here with me, Elena." Said, Stefan, grabbing her hand.

"This is the only way. Goodbye, Stefan." Said, Elena, as she disappeared with Klaus.

Stefan slowly closed the door and headed into the living where everyone else waited. Damon squeezed Stefan's shoulder for comfort as he came to a stop next to him. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke to Bonnie, "Are you sure this going to work?"

"It will work. We are going to save Elena and Carly. We can do this. No need to worry." Said, Bonnie, as they all prepared for battle.

* * *

We were thrown in the back of a van with another. By the looks of it she was the werewolf. I had been hunting monsters for awhile and I recognized the wet dog smell. Even humans can detect it. She looked a little older than I, but not by much.

"So you're the werewolf?" I asked trying to pass the time. If I was gonna die I might as well make a friend along the way. She looked up at me and tried to smile. She was just as scared as I was.

"Yeah, what are you here for?" Asked the woman. She had bright blonde hair, dimples, and bright blue eyes. She mirrored a small town country girl who could do no wrong. She looked like a kind woman and I felt so bad that she had to be killed for Klaus' gain.

"I'm the virgin that starts the ritual." I said

"I'm so sorry. You have to die and you have to die a virgin? Damn bad luck. If we don't make it out of this, I hope you do." Said the woman clutching my hand for comfort.

"Thank you, same goes if I don't make it, I hope you do. This whole situation is just bad luck. A terrible trick of karma, I guess." I said

"You know the vamp?" Asked the woman noticing Mark staring at the floor in silence.

"Yeah he's my best friend." I said staring down at him. He did not deserve this torture and now he's gonna die because I saved him. If I die I don't care I haven't lived much of a life anyway, but he doesn't deserve this. He lost his whole family and now's he's gonna lose his life as well.

"He the one who gave you that hickey there." Said the woman noticing the bite. I put hand to it feelings the two holes still visible. They weren't bleeding anymore, but I could feel the sensation of his teeth in my neck. I wasn't mad or scared, I didn't blame. Charlotte made him and that is all that matters.

"Yeah, but Klaus used a witch to control him. He didn't mean to." I said

"Stop making me sound innocent." Said Mark

"Hey I'm not dead so your innocent in my eyes." I said

"I'll never be innocent again." Said Mark

Suddenly, the van stopped and silence ensued. We all knew that the end was near and ritual would begin shortly. I heard a man get out of the front of the van and made his way around. He was unlocking the door as the woman spoke up, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"My name's Carly by the way." I said

"Juliet." Said, Juliet, as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I was dragged from the van. He pulled out by arm and thrown to the ground. I hit hard, definitely bruising my leg. Mark tried to fight back against his captor, but it was no use.

"Carly!" Screamed, Mark, as he was dragged to the other side of a field. On one end was a stone platform with a podium on top. On top of the podium was a large stone bowl. I was taken to the podium by Charlotte and the others were taken to the other side. Juliet was thrown to ground as Charlotte whispered something and fire appeared around her.

When Juliet tried to pass over the fire it rose even higher. Then Mark was thrown to ground and the same thing happened. After a minute or two Elena and Klaus appeared and a circle of fire surrounded her as well that's when she noticed me, "Carly…"

"This is going to be wonderful. I've waited so long to dig into your neck once again. I've missed your screams and tonight you will help with something glorious. You die for something magical." Said, Klaus, taking me over to the podium and turning my back to it.

"You disgust me." I said spitting his face, "You think this is some kind of honor to die for you. You're a monster, Klaus. Completing this ritual will just make it even more so. You've been alive for hundreds of years, so why don't you man up and be the better man. No one loves you. If you changed, you might get the love you crave."

"Love is something I do not need. Power and fear is what I need. I'm going to drain you dry, but I won't be doing it alone." Said, Klaus, as Matt appeared walking past Mark. It only took him a second to realize he recognized that man. He looked exactly the same as he did years and years before. He killed Mark's family.

"I know you." Said, Mark, as Matt stopped in his tracks.

"Oh do ya now?" Said Matt

"Yeah you killed my family." Said, Mark, trying to cross the fire.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. 15 years ago I killed your entire family in front you. I can still remember their screams and the pain in your eyes. I was gonna use you as livestock, but I realized you weren't my type. Your blood was plain compared to others I tasted." Said Matt

"You never bit me." Said Mark

"Oh I did, but I made you forget afterwards. I'm surprised you haven't remembered already since you're a vampire now. I was gonna use you like we used Carly, but you didn't have the right flavor." Said Matt

"What do you mean?" Asked Mark

"She didn't tell you?" Asked Matt looking into my eyes.

"Tell me what?" Asked Mark

"Don't." I mouthed knowing Matt could see me perfectly clear. Mark knew I was taken and fed on by Klaus, but he didn't know the whole story. He also didn't know everyone involved. I shook my head at Matt, but he just smiled.

"Carly wasn't fed on by just Klaus. When he took her, she was like a meal on a buffet. She fed me, my friends, Klaus' friends, and Klaus himself. We fed her again and again, for 10 years. We would've killed her, if she hadn't escaped our grasp." Said Matt

"I had no idea." Said Mark

"I am very surprised you didn't suspect anything from all the scars she has." Said Matt

"She wore turtlenecks and pants whenever I saw her, so I never knew." Said, Mark, feeling even worse. He loved and cared for her, but didn't even know her dark past. She had scars from bites and he bit her. He hurt her in the worse way. He felt so ashamed.

"Now that is just sad. You love her, but you know nothing about her. She has scars covering at least 80% of body. Her skin scared and broken, and you had no idea. I don't feel as bad killing your girlie friend in front of you now." Said, Matt, running up to the altar.

"No!" Screamed, Mark, banging his fists on the barrier surrounding the flames around him.

"So you're gonna both drain me dry. How wonderful." I said sarcastically

"Well that's the rules and we can't kill you. We have to drain you till you're weak and then once you die the ritual is complete. If you die too soon the ritual will be incomplete. So I have to kill the werewolf, the vampire, and the doppelganger before you die. So hopefully you die slowly..." Said, Klaus, caressing my cheek as I flinched back.

"Carly!" Yelled Mark banging on the barrier.

"It's okay." I mouthed as Mark tried to get through the flames. Even though he hurt me, he wanted to make sure no one else could. I knew there was no getting out of this, hopefully Damon would get here in time to save Mark. If I died that'd be okay, but Mark deserved a life.

"So what side do you want?" Asked Klaus

"I want the clear side so I don't go over someone else's art." Said Matt

"Are you ready?" Asked Klaus

"You may begin." Said, Charlotte, as Matt and Klaus bit into my neck at the same time. Once they did, blood seeped down my skin and sloshed into the bowl behind me. Charlotte was chanting something in latin as the fire rings grew in height. I could Mark's screams as I got weaker.

It hurt so bad I couldn't breathe, but seeing Mark in tears hurt even more. If I wasn't in this situation I would have run over to him and hugged him and told him it was okay. I couldn't move and the pain radiated throughout my body. Their teeth sucking the life out of me. A tear fell from my eye as I looked over at Mark. I just hope Stefan and Damon get here in time, I don't want to see him in anymore pain.

"Carly!" Screamed, Mark, as they dropped me onto the grass down below. I was gasping for air, but I knew I'd live for a while longer even if I didn't want to. I was weak from yesterday and now I could barely move at all. I tried to lift my head, but I barely got half an inch before collapsing back to the ground.

"Let the sacrifice begin." Said, Klaus, as the ring around Juliet evaporated.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Klaus sped over to Juliet and grabbed her by the neck. She didn't even try to fight back or move at all. She just looked him straight in the eyes and spoke, "You won't get away with this. Someone will beat you."

"Who would be strong enough to go against me? I am hundreds of years old, an original vampire. I am the reason vampires exist, the first of my kind. No one can beat. No can stop me." Said, Klaus, with a sadistic smile.

"I can beat you." Said a voice as Klaus turned his head, realizing it was Stefan.

"Oh Stefan, what a lovely." Said, Klaus, as he plunged his hand into Juliet's chest. She choked on blood as he tore her heart right out of her. She looked at her heart with surprise as life left her eyes. She collapsed to the ground with fear still plastered on her face, "surprise."

"I need to speak with you. Alone." Said Stefan

"Alright, one moment." Said, Klaus, speeding across the field to pour the blood from Juliet's heart into the the bowl. Charlotte smiled and began speaking in latin once again. When she finished the fire grew higher and then went back to its original height.

"Can you slow her death down a bit I don't her dying before I return?" Whispered Klaus to Charlotte.

"Of course." Said, Charlotte, as Klaus and Stefan sped up to a ledge nearby. Charlotte again started to whisper latin as a hot pain surged through my body. I screamed with all the voice I had left as I was overwhelmed with torturous pain. I couldn't die until the spell was revoked. Once she took the spell off I'd start to die again, but at the pain I was feeling right now I'd rather be dying.

"What do you want from me Stefan?" Asked Klaus looking down at the field.

"I want to take Mark's place." Said Stefan

"Why do you want to save him?" Asked Klaus

"I don't but if you're going to kill the love of my life you might as well kill me too. I can't live without her. So, since I can't fight you let me die by her side. Please." Said Stefan

"It's a nice offer, but I like you Stefan and I need you around just a little bit longer. So I won't kill you, but I will make you watch." Said, Klaus, as he grabbed a sharp tree branch from nearby, stabbing it through Stefan's back. Then he grabbed Stefan's collar and sped back down to the field holding Stefan. Klaus threw Stefan to the ground, stomach down, as he stabbed the stick all the way through to the dirt. Without help, Stefan wasn't going anywhere.

He wiped Stefan's blood off his hands as the fire around Elena dissipated. Elena tried to run, but Klaus caught her quickly. He grabbed her and dragged her to the platform, which was in perfect view for Stefan. Stefan tried to get up, but the stick was in a spot he could not reach.

"You aren't going to win." Said, Elena, as Klaus was moving her to hair to the other side of her neck. Elena tried to hide her fear as Klaus smiled. He was a monster and hopefully her friends would stop him.

"And why is that?" Asked Klaus

"Because my friends will end you." Said Elena

"Well we'll just have to see now won't we." Said Klaus

"Yes we will." Said Elena

"Ready?" Asked, Klaus, as he looked over at Charlotte. Elena was scared, but she knew showing fear would give satisfaction. She wouldn't allow him to be happy, he didn't deserve it.

"I'm always ready." Said, Charlotte, as Klaus bit into Elena. Now it wasn't like me where he was rough and quick, with her he took his time. He drank slowly making it even more painful. After almost 3 minutes, he dropped her onto the platform. Klaus then dripped some of her blood from his chin into the bowl. Charlotte whispered and Mark's fire grew and shrunk. Before Elena closed her eyes forever she looked into Stefan's teary eyes as he looked into her pale ones. She mouthed one last thing before she went limp, "I love you."

"Alright Mark, it's your turn." Said, Klaus, as the fire around him dissipated. He didn't try to run, but he got closer. If I was gonna die, so was he. He couldn't live without and I couldn't live without him. Both of us knew what was gonna happen.

"Not so fast." Said, Damon, appearing from out of nowhere.

"Why are you guys trying to save Mark? What is so special about him?" Asked Klaus

"We didn't come for Mark. We came for you." Said Damon

"We?" Asked Klaus

"Yeah, he brought me." Said, Bonnie, as she whispered something in latin, causing Klaus to fall to his knees. He gasped as she popped the blood vessels in his mind. Even as an original he could feel pain.

"You're stronger than the last time we met Bonnie, but you see I have a witch of my own. She's been doing this a whole lot longer then you have." Said, Klaus, as Charlotte threw Bonnie across the grass with her mind, allowing Klaus to stand, "You don't have a chance.

"Oh we know, but you see we have a plan for that as well. We didn't just come here without a plan" Said, Damon, pulling the stick out of Stefan so he could help.

"And what's this plan?" Asked Klaus

"This." Said, Damon, as Bonnie snapped Charlotte's back before she even knew what hit her. That's when all hell broke loose. Klaus went for Bonnie, but she kept him almost paralyzed in pain. Stefan grabbed Elena and disappeared as Damon and Matt started to fight.

"Nice to you see again, Damon." Said, Matt, as they circled one another.

"Where's your bestie Francis or Franklin was it?" Said Damon

"It was Frederick and he died to hunter a few years back. So let's not dwell on it and focus on killing one another." Said Matt

"Sounds like a plan." Said, Damon, as he tackled Matt. I was still dying and it looked like Stefan wasn't going to return so once he had the chance Mark ran to my side. He tried picking me up, but I was in too much pain to move. He tried get my attention as my eye lids got heavy.

"Carly look at me, okay. You are going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine." Said Mark

"I'm dying Mark nothing is fine or going to be fine. I won't make it to any hospital and I can't walk, you need to get out of here. Klaus is distracted so you can escape. You can live, please leave. I don't want you to die too." I said

"Don't say that. Don't you say that. You still have a chance, okay. You saved me and I am going to save you. I hurt you in the worst possible way so let me make it up to you by saving your life." Said Mark

"How?" I asked

"Take Carly to my house. Once me and Bonnie are finished we will return and help. Do you know how to get there?" Asked, Damon, uppercutting Matt.

"Yeah I think so." Said, Mark, slowly picking me up, hoping not to cause me anymore pain.

"Then get out of here we'll be there soon." Said, Damon, as he got tripped.

"Okay." Said Mark disappearing.

"You know she's not going to make it right? With two bites like that, she won't make it much longer. A few minutes at most. You're fighting a losing battle." Said Klaus trying to stand as Bonnie forced him back down.

"You killed my best friend so if there is even the slightest chance I can save Carly then I am taking it." Said Bonnie

"The only way to save Carly is for Mark to turn her." Said Klaus

"That can't be the only way." Said Bonnie

"It is. Me and Matt bit into her and she isn't going to make it. Giving her blood won't do the trick because of how this ritual is designed. She is meant to die and she will. If he turns her then she has chance, otherwise it's bye bye. Me or Matt could do it, but I kinda wanna see what he does next." Said Klaus

"You will be long dead before that happens." Said Bonnie

"Oh, really? Because I'm pretty sure I'll be alive for a very long time." Said, Klaus, as his older brother Elijah appeared. Earlier in the day he wanted to end his brother, but he unlike Klaus feels emotion and doesn't want to see his brother hurt. So before Damon could end Matt, Elijah ripped Matt's heart out from the back. He then poured the blood from the heart into the bowl and picked up Charlotte as she said the magic words. Seconds later, Klaus started to transform into his werewolf self and that's when Damon grabbed Bonnie and they ran and they ran fast.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Stefan used all the strength he had left and got Elena back to the boarding house. Hoping John kept his part of the plan, soon she'd hopefully wake up. He covered Elena up with a blanket and paced back and forth. After almost 15 minutes Mark appeared carrying me. I was weak, tired, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Stefan helped him lay me on the couch opposite of Elena. Mark held my hand as blood was staining the blanket underneath me. I could feel the blood getting into my throat, causing my breathing to become even slower.

Finally Damon and Bonnie appeared almost out of breath. Once they noticed me, their faces became even more worried. When he noticed this, Stefan spoke up, "What's wrong?"

"Klaus got away." Said Bonnie

"How the hell did he get away?" Asked, Mark, getting to his feet crossing his arms.

"When we were about to finish him off Elijah appeared and changed his mind about his brother. He ripped Matt's heart out and grabbed Charlotte's paralyzed body. She said the spell and Klaus started to transform. Knowing we might die I grabbed Bonnie and we ran. After that I don't know what happened." Said Damon

"Great. Now there's a vampire werewolf hybrid who is also an original and has a horrible temper. Wonderful, just wonderful. We are worse than when we started. We didn't stop the sacrifice, we couldn't save anyone, and now Klaus is more powerful then he has ever been." Said Stefan

"Did John keep his side of the bargain?" Asked Bonnie

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." Said, Stefan, looking down at Elena.

"What about Carly? How are we going to save her? She doesn't look good and I can't lose her. I can't, please." Said, Mark, as I coughed up some blood.

"Before Elijah decided to ruin everything Klaus told me something." Said Bonnie.

"Wha..t di...d he s...ay?" I asked trying my hardest to speak through the blood.

"He said the only way to save Carly is to turn her. She is on the brink of death and he said giving her just blood wouldn't work. She was supposed to die during the sacrifice, if she becomes a vampire she still fills that wish. The ritual was old and has consequences this being one of them. There is no way Carly can make it out of this with a beating heart." Said Bonnie

"What?! I can't do that. I won't do that to her." Said Mark

"It's your only option. If you want to see her, feel her, and talk her, you have turn her. The only way to save Carly, is to curse her living body. I'm so sorry." Said Damon

"I don't know…" Said, Mark, looking down at me with sad eyes. He had already hurt me enough, he didn't want to do it again. He couldn't lose me, but would he be able to live with himself? Could he end my mortal life knowing my past?

"I can just do it if you're too uncomfortable." Said Damon

"No, I'm the reason she was kidnapped and hurt. It's my responsibility to save her." Said, Mark, sitting next to me.

"Are you sure?" Asked Stefan

"I'm sure." Said Mark getting me to sit so my neck was in plain sight.

"Carly this is the only way to save you, I'm sorry." Whispered, Mark, into my ear as his fangs extended and his went red.

"I un...der...st...and." I said as his teeth pierced my skin. He drank slowly not knowing that hurt even more. Since I didn't really have a voice left my scream was silent. After almost two minutes he lifted his mouth. I didn't even know I had that much blood left in my body, but things can surprise you.

He laid me back down as he wiped my blood from his face. He then bit into his wrist like he saw Damon do before when he needed to be saved. Before he put his wrist to my lips he bent down and kissed me. I was barely conscious, but I still felt the spark when his lips met mine.

He then put his wrist to my lips, but I was too weak to drink. After a second, I got the strength to move my tongue and eventually got the strength to drink. I held onto his wrist for dear life as I continued to drink his blood. It started out as a tingling feeling as it went down my throat, but then it turned into what felt like my insides were on fire. More like my insides were being warmed with hot chocolate. I could feel my wounds healing and my strength to move my arms and legs returning.

After he removed his wrist we both knew what had to be done. I looked at him and smiled as he put his hands to my head. We kissed once more as he snapped my neck. My body went limp until a few hours later my strength returned. I caught my breath as Elena sat straight up.

* * *

In the end, I didn't hate being a vampire. I was scared of them for so long, but now I embraced it. Elena lived, my team was safe, and I got my life back. Damon let Mark and I stay at the house for a while so we could get used to our new lives. At least for now everything was back to whatever kind of normal we could have.

Klaus was still out there and we would have to deal with that someday. For now, we could relax and enjoy the moments we had. My favorite quote sums up how I feel, "The very first kiss with your Prince will change your life. When your lips touch for the first time, the earth will feel like it stops moving, but in the same moment, the world around you spins. It'll feel like fireworks in the night sky. Like a bright light in the darkness. You'll feel your heart beat fast in your ears but silence will surround you. And when you pull apart and open your eyes and look at each other, and really see each other. You'll know it in that moment, through that kiss, that you've just let someone own a piece of your heart, and you'll live happily ever after." ~ Jay McLean

Love can last forever if you let it.


End file.
